


Am I greedy? I'm needy

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chair Sex, Ficlet, Gay Robots, Gay Sex, Implied Relationships, Lightning doesn't have a dick, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SOLtiS Lightning (Yu-Gi-Oh), SOLtis Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Weird Plot Shit, Windy's a horny robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: If Windy wants something, he gets it, no matter how.And he wants Lightning's dick.
Relationships: Implied Ai/Flame, Implied Flame/Windy, Lightning/Windy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Am I greedy? I'm needy

**Author's Note:**

> God came down from heaven and told me to write this

Lightning was always dressed, barely exposing a little of his collarbone, but the whole nudity was never present in his body. He didn't sweat, he didn't get dirty, so he didn't need to bathe or change his clothes.

Windy didn't either, but he enjoyed it as if it were really necessary. Occasionally he would take off and put on other clothes, his body feeling the water without damaging it, and his desires and needs became increasingly human. Starting with the curiosity of seeing Lightning naked that arose from his fascination by finding a trace of bare skin in his appearance.

Without waiting, when he opened his eyes in front of him his wish became true, at least part of it. Lightning was turning his back on him; his thin, pale back, bones showing as fine and delicate lines. The Light Ignis didn't had much muscle, but his body was certainly better designed than his so that he could describe himself as handsome in any form. Of course Lightning wouldn't allow himself to look like a weak even in a human shape.

Windy already felt short when he noticed the difference in heights, and now that he saw what Lightning's shirt was hiding, he only imagined the feeling of having that body on top of his (that was smaller), to push him and sink him into that mattress he was lying on right now as he fantasized about that scene.

Looking at Lightning's back was a luxury that Windy could take for a short time. The Light Ignis turned showing a turtleneck shirt in his arms ready to end his upper nudity. Windy quickly appreciated his well-formed belly and imagined Lightning tense, moving it up and down while breathing.

Windy never understood the function of his own android body that generated this heat by having all these kinds of thoughts that only yelled at him for more.

Lightning stopped any move as soon as he looked at him in contempt, as he always did, and then put on his shirt. The movement in front of Windy's eyes was slow, and for a few seconds Windy thought he wasn't just feeling it.

"What's this? Did you decide to get handsome all of a sudden?" Windy felt his own voice come out hoarse, though he did his best to ignore this and sound mocking. Lightning never expressed discomfort at such comments as if he were already accustomed and programmed to ignore him.

"I'm going out," he replied simply.

"Can I come with you?"

Windy wasn't in the mood to go out and it would be good for him to be left alone... with his imagination, but he was worried that Lightning would leave the apartment because he never came out unless it was really important to him. That means, Lightning was going out to see someone.

"Don't ask questions when you already know the answer."

That meant "no" in his language, as cold and distant as ever, made him feel insecure and stimulated at the same time. Only for that reason he let him leave.

"Anyway...," he sighed, and that sigh was enough for Lightning to leave without saying more.

The sound of the door closing gave him a sign that he was completely alone.

He stared at the ceiling, his legs stretched barely reaching the tip of his bed. He sighed again. His fingers played touching his own collarbone, he expanded his palm down from his chest to his stomach, strained as he rubbed his waist.

He closed his eyes. Another blow came out of his lips

His hand slid into his pants embracing his warm bulge that he soon released by undoing his pants that tightened him so he could move freely.

He expanded his legs, pumped his growing erection at first gently and then went sharply, without the tension of being observed or heard he gave himself the permission to move hips like thrusts, having his hand sliding up and down on his dick.

"Lightning...," he whispered that name in need. If only that hand were…

"Lightning!"

All he could hear was his own gasps and groans, next to the screech of the bed pushing against the wall. Windy wasn't ashamed of it, he was too lost in what he craved, looking for more intense sensations knowing Lightning wouldn't give them to him.

And yet, he imagine Lightning was doing this.

"Light…"

His body was shaking intensely, violent palpitations telling him that he would soon be empty, an orgasm he would never reach with Lightning.

He wanted to scream out of frustration, letting a noisy moan invade the room, convinced that no one would hear him while in his hand and belly the product of his actions was spilled.

"Are you done?"

A completely unexpected voice startled Windy making him open his eyes to check if it wasn't his imagination playing a bad trick.

He would have preferred that.

Lightning was standing next to his bed, looking at him from above, as he always did to make him feel small.

His first answer at knowing shame was rage. "What the...?! O-Of course I'm done! And it wasn't because of you!"

Although he did his best to be proud, Lightning managed to sink him, smirking.

"It doesn't look like it"

Windy groaned as he searched the words to answer back. All the heat that had previously accumulated downwards now remained on his face, dyeing his cheeks a red stronger than his eyes.

If Lightning wanted to make him feeluncomfortable, then he would make him feel uncomfortable too. He pulled his arm so that he would stumble over him on the bed, his knee rubbing the other's crotch.

It felt soft and… flat, very flat.

"Don't you want to know how it feels?" He asked playfully, his arms around Lightning's neck, who didn't flinch.

Didn't he feel anything?

"No"

Windy made an effort to smile maliciously, without worrying about the coldness still emanating from the other Ignis. His hands went down to his crotch, unbuttoning Lightning's pants, eager to see what he had dreamed so much "You sure? How long have you been looki--"

But there was nothing there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

All the heat that had remained in his body was reduced to the cold of disbelief.

"You don't have... There is no…"

"It would just be a nuisance."

Lightning spoke as if it were obvious, something logical that everyone had to follow, but Windy couldn't stand it "It's not for me!" The wind Ignis insisted,"It wasn't enough to be just boring! Now you're boring from head to toe! I demand you put one!"

Windy pointed at him with exaggerated indignation.

Lightning rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "For what? For... _That_?" He pointed with his gaze almost as if he was disgusted by what he had just saw. Although Windy was still annoyed by that revelation rather than his derogatory behavior.

"Exactly! Aren't you curious? You like to know a lot of things, but you don't know about sex"

"We don't need to have sex, Windy. If you want to reproduce so much, we can do it without even trying, without needing us. I've already do---"

"I don't want to reproduce! I want to fuck!"

He almost bounced off the bed with his tantrum, silencing Lightning's arguments for a few seconds. Windy knew that reason wasn't enough to convince him, but why did he have to do everything so complicated and couldn't get just carried away?

For an instant he believed that Lightning would fulfill his well-crafted whim, taking his chin and looking him deep in the eye. "Ask Flame. He has one, and it's quite functional."

Windy tensed.

"What...? How...? Who...? How do you know that??"

"Ai told me"

The wind Ignis frowned, painfully biting his lip to ignore all traces of frustration and shame. Why would Ai say...? He didn't need that much information. He didn't need it!

Flame wasn't bad at all, but…

Now that he was in this situation with Lightning, he wouldn't leave him alone. He'd have to work a lot, though.

"I don't want Flame...," he murmured, crawling in bed to get to Lightning and clinging his hands to his chest, looking at him as a pet asking for a snack "I want you~"

He reduced his hands to that boring crotch, touching his hipbone. Windy was waiting, was begging Lightning to feel something.

But his face said nothing, as usual.

"You've already shown that very well," he replied without erasing his smirk, taking Windy's hands off himself.

Windy snorted, crossing his arms "If you had one, I could be shutting your stupid mouth"

"And you opening yours"

The idea immediately materialized in his mind, causing his cheeks to burst again in crimson red. Windy pushed him hard, but this one barely wobbled.

"You're making yourself interesting, but you don't seem to find that idea disgusting,"

Although Windy was convinced he was right, all he showed on his face was his annoyance while putting his own pants.

However, he was not going to give up. Lightning wasn't going to get away with this.

Windy changed his strategies, or, in other words, intensified them. He just had to play more and seduce him. Lightning had to have a sensitive point, he liked to control, he had to find out Windy would let him control him in bed. But it didn't necessarily have to be in bed. Lightning could fuck him on the floor, at the table, wherever he wanted.

How many times did he have to walk naked in front of him? Or moan louder while he masturbated pretending he didn't know Lightning was listening?

Windy was already losing his temper. He wanted Lightning to realize he needed him!

Or maybe he had to make him think he didn't need him anymore and he was happy with someone else.

Windy sat on his lap while he was reading, knowing full well that he would not take his eyes off reading. "Do you need something?"

Lightning, pretending indifference as usual. Windy was already beginning to find out how he was playing, or he just was getting crazier.

It didn't matter.

"You were right"

Silence. Just a page moving.

Windy bit the inside of his cheek, resisting the fake smile "Flame is... Amazing."

More silence.

"I am pleased in all ways…"

Lightning moves to the other page of the book, without saying anything.

Windy was already exploding, but he did his best to keep with the character "I'm moving in with him" he sounded almost monotonous, showing his tiredness.

And Lightning kept saying nothing.

"I'm so fucking sick of this!" He shouted, pulling the book out of Lightning's hands and throwing it out without checking where it went. Lightning seemed to show no interest in anything, not even in that book that was taken from his hands "Do you not care about anything?"

The Light Ignis finally looked him in the eye "You say I don't care about your sudden phallocentric fascination based on an idealization that will soon end with your boredom? No. I don't care. Instead of me putting it on, you should take it off and you'd stop thinking you need it"

Windy growled, taking Lightning's face, sticking his body to his "It's not sudden, or a simple phawhatever fascination"

Lightning arched an eyebrow. Windy hated that. "Are you going to tell me it's love?"

The wind blush "N-No. I just want to feel that my presence in your life makes some difference"

"And will we solve it by fornicating?"

"Isn't that how humans prove it?!"

Lightning was silent, and for the first time, it was because he didn't know what to say. He merely sighed before moving his arms to Windy's waist to hold him firmly. "I don't need to feel anything, if you want my attention. If you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask"

"Bullshit," Windy rolled his eyes, ignoring his tension when Lightning took his waist. His hands... felt so good in his body.

And then his lips that fell on his crystal. He closed his eyes and sighed pleasedly. Was Lightning really touching him so fondly? This... this is what he was looking for.

An unexpected moan came out of his mouth when his insides were filled with something that made him vibrate. It didn't feel very big, but it was creating a new feeling and... Wonderful. It was definitely better than his own fingers.

"Is this...?"

His voice barely came out, it was like a sigh.

"A toy. It will help you feel full even when I'm not around," Lightning whispered.

Windy opened his mouth to answer as he always did when Lightning spoke to him, but the device inside him came deeper and pressed hard a point that even he had not found before and only managed to respond with a trembling moan. He clung to Lightning's shoulders and dropped his head on his chest, moving his hips inevitably.

Lightning chuckled. Windy didn't know when his hands came down long enough to squeeze his ass, creating another much more stimulating sensation, he arched his back and moaned "Light... ning"

"Yes?"

Windy groaned "Idiot... I'm just... Ah!"

His legs squeezed to the sides of the Light Ignis, looking for the most measly contact with his already hard erection

"Take off your pants," Lightning demanded. Windy's whole body trembled and it wasn't for the vibrator.

He obeyed, standing up with some difficulty, taking off his clothes and being bare from the waist down, returning to the lap of the other Ignis. He hissed as soon as he felt Lightning's hands touch that sensitive, hot area. It was those hands he wanted to feel over him, touch him like that and causing all that storm of emotions.

"That's how it feels... it wasn't a big deal, was it?"

"Shut up," Windy let out, gasping heavily. Although he didn't mind hearing his voice, quite the opposite, it turned on more sensations.

But Lightning decided to occupy his mouth kissing his neck and biting while continuing to slide his hand over his dick, perfectly synchronized with the toy.

"Lightning... Lightning!" he moaned almost in despair, not finding the air to breathe it (like needs it) as the heat increased. He kept thrusting to feel more of it, and in one of his movements he rubbed Lightning's crotch, wishing there was something there.

He got distracted because Lightning hissed against his skin. Windy ignored him and kept insisting on that area, playing with his imagination again.

Again, Lightning seemed to let go of something similar to a sigh… a pleased sigh. Now that he thought about it, Lightning's crotch felt better than the other time, more... Full.

As if a bulge completed it.

He dared to look down and act distracted, reduced his hands there to touch. Lightning took his wrists trying to push them away.

Both looked at each other and Windy couldn't help but smirk. "You have one"

"Windy…"

"And you were going to hide it! I can't believe it!" Windy laughed before shutting himself up, kissing the Light Ignis, "I'm going to see it—no—to feel it!"

He didn't separate his face from Lightning's, but he could see an intense blush on his cheeks that was almost adorable.

Windy bit his lip, taking care of the zipper of Lightning's trousers and expose what he so wanted to get out of. He outlined it with his fingers, gasping, maybe of surprise or something else. It felt so warm and thick, would it be much better than the vibrator?

Without thinking twice and without taking off the toy, he rose to sit on that erection, the entry was almost abrupt, but it was worth the feeling.

Lightning didn't turn him down either. In fact, he began to move smoothly and then, with the abruptness that characterized him. Taking the waist of the wind guiding him so that he could keep up with his thrusts.

The sounds Windy was making weren't bad at all. Maybe he got addicted to them.

Windy's insides welcomed him and hugged him warmly—no—imprisoned him. An intense energy that ran inside was unforgettable. The desire for this to be endless was beginning to born in his chest.

And only one name came out of his mouth.

"Windy…"

Windy smiled among every desperate moan, incredulous to hear the so imposing Light Ignis gasping his name with so much lust overflowing. He was happy to have dragged him into this which many called sin.

The climax later reached them, the chair supporting two wet and trembling bodies, that they were looking for air as if they actually needed it to live.

These bodies maybe revived any human sensation, Lightning thought without having the strength to express it verbally, recognizing that in any event, they were resistant despite knowing the meaning of exhaustion.

It would be stupid to create androids to replace humans and make them turn out to be as useless as they are.

"Well...?"

Windy pulled him out of his thoughts "It was... Interesting"

"That's enough for me to tell you to do it again," he smirked. Lightning frowned, causing Windy to chuckle "Later, now I just want to... to think that I'm really tired enough to get up," he said, resting his head on Lightning's shoulder.

Windy knew Lightning was thinking about pushing him, but he wouldn't. That meant his silence.

The serene silence that was created and after a while became uncomfortable.

So Windy decided to break it again.

"By the way, Lightning…"

"Mhm?"

"I did fuck Flame"

**Author's Note:**

> Windy definitely fucked Flame. Sorry.
> 
> And thank you for reading this


End file.
